


Late nights, fluff and sneezing

by im_pie_la



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Just caring boyfriend!Phil, M/M, Slight Angst in the beginning, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_pie_la/pseuds/im_pie_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That was so uncool." Dan muttered, flopping back onto the bed, making Phil bounce. He smiled at his roommate's grumpiness, burrowing further into his chest and wrapped his legs around the taller man's waist. </p>
<p>"Love you." </p>
<p>Phan. Duh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late nights, fluff and sneezing

"Dan." Phil said again, standing behind his boyfriend, as the latter tapped frantically away at the computer. 

"In a minute, Phil." The Youtuber sounded on the verge of tears. "It's almost done."

He had filmed the video earlier that day, already upset at how he was late for uploading, and had edited it for the rest of the day. And now well into the night. 

The clock on the screen clicked to 01:00. 

"Dan, it's one 'o' clock. You can sort it in the morning."

"It is the morning." he replied, distractedly. 

"Later. Lunchtime. You need to sleep." 

Dan sat back on the chair, everything below the waist was numb. He looked tiredly up at Phil, rubbing a hand over his eyes. 

Even in the gloom of the office, Phil could see the bags under his eyes. 

"But I'm late..."

"They'll understand. Now c'mon. Sleep."

Dan clicked Save several times as was his normal amount to check he had saved it, then got unsteadily to his feet. Phil put a hand on his lower back and guided him to his own room. 

Dan collapsed on the covers, still in jeans and a black t-shirt. Phil sighed. 

"At least take your jeans off." Ignoring the raised eyebrow and dirty grin from Dan, he pulled off the quilt and motioned for Dan to get under it. 

Phil had been in his usual sweatpants and old T-shirt, waiting until Dan came to bed. 

Curling up next to his boyfriend (it still gave him a thrill whenever he thought about it) Phil watched over Dan until he seemed to be asleep, body slumped against the blankets. 

Then, he too closed his eyes. 

 

He awoke, maybe three hours later, with a twitch in his nose. 

He screwed up his face, moving one of his legs from where it was woven into Dan's. 

This woke the light sleeper and he squinted up at Phil, who was frowning. 

"What's the-?"

But before he could complete the sentence, Phil sneezed, his eyes flicking closed automatically and tensing his body with the force of it. 

Dan let out a high-pitched shriek and fell backwards, falling out of the narrow bed. Phil started laughing, not even bothering to cover up the sound. 

Dan managed to pull himself into a sitting position, sending daggers across the mattress at Phil, from his lowly place on the floor. 

Phil held a hand out for Dan to hold onto. He took it, begrudgingly. 

"That was so uncool." Dan muttered, flopping back onto the bed, making Phil bounce. 

He smiled at his roommate's grumpiness, burrowing further into his chest and wrapped his legs around the taller man's waist. 

"Love you." Phil whispered, into the crook of his neck, and Dan nuzzled the top of his head. 

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm clearing out my OneNote of any fanfictions, so have a Merry Christmas (if you celebrate Christmas that it, and if you don't, hope you enjoy the cheap chocolate snowmen and Santa, because they will be going for like two pounds and I am buying like ten pounds worth) and one hell of a lot of fanfiction. 
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
